The Unknown One
by Slotteh
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are sent to Anjuki, a reclusive planet with extremely advanced weaponry, where they are caught in the middle of a political coup. They then discover a mysterious Anjukean who has mastered the skills of the Jedi. REVIEW PLEEEEEASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Nope, I don't own Star Wars and its friends. Pleaaaaaaaase reviewwwww.**

**THE UNKNOWN ONE**

Obi-Wan leapt into the air, a trail of blaster fire following closely behind. His lightsaber was a blur as he deflected shot after shot towards the crowd of droids, all of which had their blasters trained on him. He weaved and dodged through the fire, heading for the huge hanger door, where he could then lose the droids outside. Force-pushing away the droids and cutting down those that got too near; he regretted not heeding Qui-Gon's advice and for the umpteenth time, sent a call to him with the Force. He spotted an open door at the other end; he started towards it. Then, with a realization that almost stopped his heart, he noticed that the droids were not simply moving towards him, they were cutting down his available options to escape.

He was getting cornered.

Obi-Wan could feel his anxiety bubbling now. He tried for a mad dash towards the door but almost got clipped by blaster fire; the Force had warned him just a moment before. Obi-Wan could see that he had no way out now. It was only a matter of time before he tired and was hit by the relentless fire. He did not want to imagine the rest.

Obi-Wan could feel his sweat on his skin as he swung his lightsaber in a huge arc, cutting down four droids, which sent up a rain of fire, hitting their companions.

Dodging once more, Obi-Wan Force-pushed the first row of advancing droids, all of which tumbled over the second row. Figuring it would buy him some time; Obi-Wan took the opportunity to Force-leap over the mess onto a row of boxes on a conveyer belt. Still deflecting off the relentless fire, he gritted his teeth as he looked for possible cover to take a breather. Obi-Wan could feel his situation getting desperate; his choices were limited and if kept fighting at this pace, he would not last.

Gathering the Force around him, he sent another desperate call to Qui-Gon.

**1 week ago**

Obi-Wan strode purposefully into the Council Room, where Qui-Gon stood waiting before the council. He greeted Obi-Wan with a curt nod and turned back to the seated council, who were clearly waiting for Obi-Wan before starting the meeting.

"Arrived, Obi-Wan has. Start now, we may." Yoda started calmly. He looked over at Mace Windu, who nodded slightly before launching into his briefing.

"You remember Anjuki?" Mace started. His eyes ever watchful upon them; he had good reason to; Obi-Wan had to stifle his shock at the name.

Anjuki was a reclusive planet outside the Outer-Rim. Reclusive, but rich. It was a self-sustainable planet which generally refused outside help, even from the Jedi. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had been there on surveillance missions before; something Obi-Wan had not particularly enjoyed.

Anjukeans were peaceful people at large and did not create trouble. They were humanoid at base, with four limbs and the general anatomy of a human body. But they had certain distinctive features which set them apart, both outside and inside: They had tails and their backs were covered with small spikes. They were all also natural athletics, with both strength and speed. They were however, a reclusive species and did not mix around with other nations. They were also one of the only races that did not wish to train their Force-sensitive people into Jedi.

They were also a target for pirates, who were interested in the planet's advanced weaponry to either sell or to use them themselves. This, of course, spelt trouble and the Jedi council had taken it upon themselves to send regular Jedi teams there for surveillance missions and also to keep tabs on the new technologies available, as well as their buyers.

Obi-Wan snapped back just in time to hear, "…is currently facing a political uprising. The group doesn't have a leader, but the generally recognized face of the group is Arshen Kulu-Man." Mace continued as a scowling, unshaven humanoid face appeared on the Holo-Vid in the center of the room.

Obi-Wan looked at the man, growing unease. The man looked as if he held a secret only he knew. Obi-Wan did not get carried away with the thought; he quickly latched on to Mace's words.

"…on a surveillance mission, but this will also be to keep track on the situation over there. Report any uprisings or activities. Do not." And here Mace looked on directly at Obi-Wan. "I repeat do not engage in any activities that might expose your identity. Remain inconspicuous and we'll have several Jedi teams on standby just in case. "

Obi-Wan shot a glance at Qui-Gon, who seemed to be deep in thought. "And if they begin engaging in battle?" Qui-Gon's face did not reveal any emotion.

"Help where you can. But do not reveal your lightsabers unless absolutely necessary. We will send help." Mace answered, his words coming slowly. "Do not become too involved. We do not wish for a protest for meddling with their affairs."

"And if they do not wish to receive the help?" Qui-Gon enquired yet again. Obi-Wan stood quietly as Yoda answered this time round.

"Help, we must. Receive it however, they may not wish to." Yoda said savagely, glancing at Qui-Gon, "Still, too high, the stakes are. Risk it, we cannot." Yoda looked expectantly at Qui-Gon, who simply nodded. Mace seized the opportunity to continue his briefing.

"You will be there for a month. And if all goes well, you will be back soon. You will receive your equipment and leave as soon as possible. Dismissed." Mace sat back in his chair.

"We will take our leave then." Qui-Gon bowed, Obi-Wan following suit. They left the chambers together. It was an hour later that they left Coruscant.

**3 hours before**

The Anjukean sun was rising over the landscape, its golden rays washing over the land as it rose across the horizon. Anjuki's moon was already diminishing from sight and Qui-Gon watched as it finally disappeared completely.

"Another day, Obi-Wan, we must set out soon." He glanced at his Padawan, who was already dressed in civilian clothing.

"Is this really necessary Master? After all, we've been here for a week and there hasn't been any activity." Obi-Wan said, clearly bored and eager for action. Qui-Gon could not blame him. It had been an extremely uneventful and frustrating week. The Anjukeans were not very friendly to tourists and the presence of the two clearly bothered them. Qui-Gon could stand it, whereas Obi-Wan did not take kindly to being treated like a pest. They had both taken it in though, but the frustration in Obi-Wan was beginning to show.

"Patience, my dear Padawan, we have been posted here for a month, so we will remain incognito and observe for a month." Qui-Gon said lightly, resisting the urge to lecture about the benefits of meditating. Obi-Wan was outgoing and energetic, and meditating would not come easy at such a frustrating period. He could see that the answer did not sit well with his apprentice, but Obi-Wan did not voice out any objections. Qui-Gon decided to let the matter rest.

"Let's set out. I could do with some breakfast." Qui-Gon tucked his lightsaber into his utility belt and stood. Obi-Wan followed suit and they both trudged out of the cave which they had made into a living quarters.

**2 hours ago**

The Anjuki marketplace was busy today, storekeepers shouted out at passersby as the people jostled along the walkway. It was surprisingly cool today; the sun was hidden behind thick layers of clouds that threatened rain. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan went through unnoticed, hidden by the crowd.

They finally came to a stop at the café that overlooked the central street; it was also where they had spent the mornings of previous week. The waiter there was quiet and did not ask questions, a rare quality that they were grateful for. The less people who knew about them, the better.

Ordering their usual, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan began observing the streets for any unusual activities, sipping their native Anjukean tea.

"There is a buzz in the air today." Qui-Gon remarked. Obi-Wan started, tearing his eyes away from an attractive woman that had just walked past. He noticed Qui-Gon's eyes upon him, and he began to flush. "Can you feel it, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, and felt the Force flow in and around him, it was charged today, there was excitement in the air, and something else.

There was fear. And anger. The dark side of the Force pulsed

"Master, there's…" Obi-Wan started, but was silenced by Qui-Gon's raised hand. "It will not be safe here. There is something going on today. It could be the uprising Mace was talking about." Qui-Gon commented easily, as if talking about the weather.

"We should contact the council." Obi-Wan voiced after a pause. With a glance, Qui-Gon nodded. They both stood at the same time almost immediately, their tea unfinished. They strode into the streets and were lost instantly in the crowd.

**One hour ago. **

Qui-Gon burst out of the doors of the CommTech building in a rush, his face grave. "Communication has been scrambled." Qui-Gon looked around, as if looking for any sign of violence. "I wasn't able to connect to Coruscant and the council."

"I…overheard conversations. There's word of a military coup. People are rushing back home as we speak. They…they say it will be bloodless." Obi-Wan clearly did not believe so.

Qui-Gon's face hardened. "That would be ideal, but I doubt it. I will attempt to contact Yoda." Obi-Wan did not question how so. He did not need to either. The Force was suddenly surging; it was amazingly powerful, flowing and pulsing between the both of them. Obi-Wan watched his master in amazement. Qui-Gon's eyes were closed and he was concentrating so hard the veins in his forehead were visible.

Then, the Force relaxed and evened out. Qui-Gon's eyes flew open. "We will split out. Look for any signs of the coup happening. I doubt it will be bloodless. Help where you can if battle does break out. Do not reveal your identity unless absolutely necessary and, do not engage in battle." Qui-Gon's face relaxed for a moment. "Take care, may the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I'll contact you if there's any matter."

And with that, the two Jedi parted ways, their traveler cloaks swishing behind them.

**15 minutes before present time.**

Obi-Wan stepped onto the streets, he was in the warehouse area and it was almost empty, save for a few civilians rushing back to their homes. The fear in the air was almost stifling. The citizens were afraid. Then, Obi-Wan heard it.

The clanking of marching droids.

Obi-Wan moved quickly; the streets would soon be filled with droids, hostile or not, Obi-Wan was not eager to find out. He ran into a large warehouse, escaping sight by a second. Obi-Wan looked around inside the warehouse. It was dark and there was a musty smell in the air. Obi-Wan longed to get out, but he could still hear the droids outside, and did not want to risk getting caught in the rush.

It was almost ten minutes later that the sound of the marching droids faded into the distance. Obi-Wan sighed, he got ready to leave. Then, with a blinding flash, the lights came on. Obi-Wan's breath left him.

He was in the center of a warehouse-full of armed droids, and they all had their blasters trained on him. Obi-Wan backed slightly, his hands held up; showing his empty palms in what he hoped would be recognized as a peace sign. Not a droid moved. He was nearing the door. Then, just as he was about to exit, the door clanked down. It was then that all hell broke loose.

**Present time**

Obi-Wan panted, he stopped behind a large pillar which blocked him from the brunt of the fire. He was tiring much more quickly than he had thought he would. It wouldn't be long till he would be hit. Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, letting the Force move his hands on instinct. This was not how he was supposed to die. Obi-Wan had always imagined a peaceful end, perhaps on some distant planet, without worries, without troubles. He had never imagined it would end in a warehouse on an unfriendly planet that did not even knew he was on their planet. His eyes flew open, if he was going, he was taking down as many as many as possible with him.

He launched himself into he droids and swung his lightsaber down on one, two droids. More fell; Obi-Wan did not keep score.

Then, he felt a surge in the Force; it was actually more of a tsunami. The surprise rendered him immobile for a moment. Then, as he snapped back to his senses, he quickly dodged and rolled out of the way.

Relief flooded through him. Qui-Gon had heard his call after all. But, as he looked for the source of the Force, he felt as if a wall had hit him. It was an Anjukean male. And he was wielding double lightsabers, cutting down the droids with a speed Obi-Wan had never seen before.

There was only one problem: there were no Anjukean Jedi's that Obi-Wan had heard of.

**To be continued…**

**Okaaaaay. Now REVIEW.**

**Please? I'm not gonna beg you know...**

**Okay fine, I _beg _you to review.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once agaaaain, Star Wars and its galaxy does not belong to me. So please don't sue me and just review. Stories don't write themselves you know.**

**Chapter 2**

Obi-Wan gaped as he watched the Anjukean cut away at the droids effortlessly, driving them back with in a fevered manner. The Force was flooding throughout the room now and Obi-Wan had only once felt this level of control of the Force. Memories of Master Yaddle's death and her control of the Force right before it flooded his head.

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber, ready to help, but there was no need. The droids were retreating now, raining fire on the Anjukean as they exited through the hanger door; the Anjukean reflected the fire as fast as it came with one hand and managed to behead a few droids with his other lightsaber.

Finally, the last of the droids had crossed into the streets and Obi-Wan, who had been looking for and found the door controls, immediately shut the hanger door. The door slammed with an echoing crash; there was a silence before the Anjukean Force-leaped to the control centre, where Obi-Wan stood, waiting. The clanking of the droids outside signaled that they were re-assembling.

The Anjukean was silent as he stared down Obi-Wan, his face expressionless, albeit a little curious. Obi-Wan took the moment to assess him. The Anjukean was topless, save for a utility belt slung across his chest, which Obi-Wan noticed, was only equipped with a bottle of water. His chest was muscular and he had a few stray spikes growing from his shoulders. His stance was neutral and Obi-Wan could tell with one look that this was someone not to be trifled with. Battle scars ravaged his well-muscled chest and he had a single scar on his face, running from his left eyebrow down to his cheekbone and his features were chiseled and hard and he seemed to emanate power and strength. Obi-Wan wondered if it was only because he had seen him fight. He had to admit though, even by human standards, the guy was good-looking.

The Anjukean spoke first in basic. "The droids will be back, with reinforcement." His voice was deep, seeming to come from within him. "I can bring you to safety, or you can choose to wait it out for your companion and face battle again." His face was expressionless, apparently ignoring the fact that Obi-Wan had been checking him out.

Obi-Wan started, his eyes jerking back up. He wondered how the Anjukean found out about Qui-Gon. His mind immediately flashed upon the possibility that they had been tracked by him, though Obi-Wan pondered upon how that was possible; they had blended in well.

"Your call was really quite open." The Anjukean spoke again, a smirk appearing now. He tucked the lightsabers into his utility belt. Obi-Wan frowned, trying to recall. Was he referring to his call for help with the Force? Obi-Wan shot that idea down immediately, there was no way anyone other than Qui-Gon could be able to receive the call. That, however, raised the question of what the Anjukean was referring to.

"I'm referring to your _extremely _desperate call for help with the Force." The Anjukean said patiently, judging from Obi-Wan's blank stare and silence that he was pondering his statement. Obi-Wan started in surprise, wariness creeping up. He was sure his call had been for Qui-Gon only. No one else would have been able to feel it. "How…?" He started, but a crash overhead interrupted him. His eyes shot forward, his hands darting subconsciously to his utility belt.

A figure flew through the window above and landed on the floor below amid glass shards, breaking his fall with a roll; a feat that a normal person could only dream of achieving. In the next moment, Qui-Gon Jinn was already in a battle stance. His eyes scanned the warehouse alertly, his lightsaber already drawn. Obi-Wan's hand uncurled over his lightsaber, noticing that Qui-Gon, having spotted them, relaxed slightly, though he looked apprehensive at the sight of the unfamiliar Anjukean.

Obi-Wan leapt down, using the Force to slow him down. Landing on his feet, he straightened up to see that the Anjukean had landed ahead of him, his low voice already explaining the situation to Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan walked up to the duo, realizing as he did so that the clanking of the droids outside had stopped. Not a good sign. Obi-Wan tuned into what they were saying, the Anjukean was questioning Qui-Gon on how he had came in unnoticed.

"Rooftops. They're unguarded." Qui-Gon answered, his eyes never leaving the twin lightsabers strapped onto the Anjukean. Obi-Wan could see his curiousity burning, though he did not question yet. Qui-Gon was focused on the more obvious danger outside that was about to storm the warehouse.

"We will leave that way then. Hurry now." The Anjukean turned and leaped effortlessly. Obi-Wan watched in awe as he landed perfectly on the hole in the glass where Qui-Gon had dove in through earlier, careful to balance his weight to avoid breaking the glass. He stood waiting, motioning them to hurry. Qui-Gon complied, leaping onto the control tower first before diving through the glass. Obi-Wan followed after, gathering the Force around him as he leapt, finally diving through the glass into the clear Anjuki sky with the Anjukean following closely behind. Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon already on the rooftop of the building directly beside the warehouse, a look on his face that Obi-Wan did not recognize.

Behind him, the dark side of the Force surged as an explosion rocked the building, followed by the sound of what seemed like the hanger door dropping onto the floor.

**This would actually be Chapter 3 already. But meh, I like squeezing **

Qui-Gon stared in amazement at the Anjukean, who had introduced himself as Mo'Tarn Zanar. "But to attain such a level of mastery over the Force alone, it is almost unheard of." Mo'Tarn nodded once in acknowledgement, a modest smile breaking over his battle-scarred face.

Over the past hour or so in their cave, the Jedi had more or less gained an overview of the situation in Anjuki. They had already contacted the Jedi council with the information gleamed from Mo'tarn, who had arranged for a Jedi backup team to assist them and notified the Senate, who would be having an emergency meeting soon. In the meanwhile, they were ordered to lie low and continue to relay information of the Planet's happenings. They were, however, not to meddle in any matters. They had blown their cover and Master Windu was livid, despite the fact that Obi-Wan had been in danger and was left with no other choice.

"It is nothing less but stupidity,"He had admonished,"that even allowed such a situation to occur." Obi-Wan had burned, but accepted the rebuke silently. The council too, was curious about Mo'Tarn. Not that Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon weren't. However, Mo'Tarn was unwilling to reveal too much about himself to the council and had snapped at Windu, much to Obi-Wan's delight and horror, before terminating the connection. Mo'Tarn, however, was not quite so tight-lipped with the two Jedi, and had revealed much about himself and Anjuki in the following hour.

It seemed that the planet was in a much more dire situation than they had let on; The economy was barely functioning, unemployment was in an all-time high and the weapons factory had been taken over by Arshen Kulu-Man and his 'political party', which was more of an army. The government was dysfunctional and corrupt. The ruler had been assassinated almost a month ago and yet, no one outside the government knew. Mo'Tarn had chanced upon this news just before he came to Obi-Wan's help. The acting head was a pawn of Arshen and they had leaked a story that the ruler was ill. It seemed as if the entire planet belonged to Arshen already.

The droids that Obi-Wan had encountered belonged to them, along with the warehouse. In fact, most of the factories and land on Anjuki were owned by Arshen, who had gained them by brute force. There was nothing the law could do; News rarely got out and most of the law enforcement unit received their paychecks from Arshen anyway.

As for the weapons, it seemed as though Arshen was deliberating over the decision to stock up his army's weapons or to sell them for massive profits.

"That's were I come in," Mo'Tarn declared, pride in his voice. "I cripple their factories and wipe out their forces. But that's not enough, there is no peace." His face fell. "And how could there be? The people's only solution is me. Violence. I cannot do enough. But," his eyes lit up. "You can help. Bring our plight to the Senate. They must do something about this, they cannot simply ignore this. "

Qui-Gon nodded. "Indeed. The situation is worse than I thought. Than the entire senate thought." Qui-Gon stood. "We must journey out now. We have to see the situation outside." Clipping on his utility belt, he continued. "Almost an hour. It should be enough for Mace."

Obi-Wan nodded and stood, watching Mo'Tarn. He still could not believe Mo'Tarn's story. It seemed that as a boy, he had traveled the galaxy with his pirate father whom he grew to hate; for his father was a violent man and many of the scars that now ravaged his body was caused by him. One of these trips led to Coruscant, for reasons unknown to Mo'Tarn. It was there that he came across Jedi's, and was immediately drawn to their way of life. He was even more impressed by the pub stories of the Jedi's law-keeping.

Obi-Wan could see it for himself, he imagined a small, frightened, force-sensitive boy who had had enough of violence listening to the stories of the Jedi. But what amazed him was how quickly he had learnt. In the short month that his father was busy with his own matters and let him out on his own, he had enrolled in the Jedi Temple with one of the many fake ID's that his father had ready.

Under the pretense of being an orphan, he had trained for a month. Only a month. And yet, when Obi-Wan looked at Mo'Tarn now, it was in amazement. His skills had surpassed that of a normal Jedi Knight. Perhaps even, Obi-Wan thought with unease, surpassing his own. Mo'Tarn's connection with the Force was equal to Qui-Gon, which was almost unheard of. Obi-Wan could not help but feel a tinge of jealousy. Mo'Tarn was a talented...there wasn't really a name for Mo'Tarn, and Obi-Wan was apprehensive about putting him on the 'Good' side. Despite his heroics and the fact that he had saved Obi-Wan, he was still uncertain about his true motives. But for now, Obi-Wan would watch and wait. He was certain Qui-Gon was doing the same.

Yes, they would watch.

**That's all folks! I'll probably write some more, but when it'll be coming out, I'm not really sure. But reviewing does tend to speed things up a little " /**

**So, review? Please?**


End file.
